Legacy of Kain Blessing and truth
by Lazaruss
Summary: This is a tragic story of a young princess Sellinna, who had to give her life and freedom to Kain, to save her father’s land, from the wrath of his armies. Kain kills her in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one ; The dawn of the empire

So it was that the great Kain ultimately reclaimed the Soul reaver, defeated the Sarafan lord and crushed his plans into dust and ashes. And on his enemies doom, Kain fed him self and the blade, and gained the power to shift through space. Again he was a power, and has started now the conquest of Nosgoth, to at last complete his legacy.

In that time, the northern and the western parts of Nosgoth were refined of vampires, and the Sarafan there would foolishly brag that their lord has purged every last one of the vile finds. And the people would believe them, feeling safe from the undead.

After Vorador heard about Yanos's fall, already grieved for Umah's murder, he and the few of his most loyal retired to his manor in Termogent forest and tried to pass into legend. But most of his vampires stood by Kain's side to execute their revenge up on the Sarafan, who were exterminating them for the past two centuries. With ruthless anger, Kain lead them against the former tyrants and now without the glyph magic and their lord, the Sarafan were loosing one battle after another and were forced to flee. Their last forces headed from Meridian northwards, hoping to escape with their naked lives. But Kain and his armies caught up, and on the "planes of blood " did they attack them. Many have died on both sides, for Kain underestimated the despair of the human side, but the Sarafan lost and their forces were slaughtered. A few of them managed to survive, and lead by their great general Selgen, did they flee into the mountains. From that time on they were known as the " abandoned people" and would one day found a fortress where Dumah will die by Raziel's hand.

The night was clear and cold, filled with the reek of spilled blood. The battle that was waged there moments ago has passed and only the sound of feeding vampires was heard. Kain whipped the blood of the reaver and with a noticeable smile gazed across the battle field. And than, amongst the bodies of the Sarafan, did he came to a profound taught that would give him his own clans and troops. One of his lieutenants stepped fort:

" My lord; we have done it. Nosgoth is free tonight. What are your orders now ? "

" The age of the Sarafan is over. They have died, reborn and died again. The age of the empire begins tonight. "; he turned to him and said :" You can do as you wish now. I have no more need of you. "

He turned into bat and flied away, and Vorador's vampires scattered them selves all over Nosgoth. Some returned to Vorador, while others sought their own destiny, only to disappear eventually as a part of clans of Kain's followers.

Kain set him self to find his future sons and he searched the tombs of the original Sarafan priests who died over 900 years ago. Finally he found one with an inscription :

" _Tread these grounds with respect and homage brother, for here lie the greatest of us all, who rooted the hart of the demon Yanos, and toppled down his cursed race…" _

" And the greatest are worthy to serve me. ";Kain said : " You who nearly destroyed my kind shall walk again, and stand by my side through blood and victory. The gift is yours. "

The next nine days and nights Kain worked on the birth of his children. The first three days he gathered strength and prepared food for himself and the newborn, and the next six days he razed his sons. At the evening of the ninth day, his six sons walked out of the crypt. Raziel first, than Turel and Dumah and the others, and in their lust, they devoured the food that their father prepared for them like a pack of beasts. Raziel dropped the dray corpse on the ground and looked at Kain with an insane gaze :

"…more… "

" What we want, we take my son."; Kain said pleased, and lead them into battles where they feasted on the flesh of their foes, and from it made their clans and spawned Kain's armies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : the value of a life

For twenty years did Kain and his sons wage ruthless wars with the lands of Nosgoth, and before their might did the lands fall one after another. Dumah the brave was always in the front lines, none could stand before Turel, but of all of Kain's offspring, Raziel was the most terrible. His battles were many, blood flowed behind him like a river, and his arrogance was almost alike to Kain's. At the end of the twentieth year, Kain lead them to the far north of the land and at the sight of the pillars did he raise the Sanctuary of the clans as a seat of his empire. From there he conquered all the regions of the south, east, and west, and almost all of the lands of the north. And than he and his troops marched across the north, claming everything in their path.

And so it was that he begun drawing close to Willendorf, where was the seat of king Kelegran who was once an ally of the Sarafan before Kain crushed their order. And as it was common for these parts, he believed that the undead plague has bin purged more than twenty years ago. Rumors have come to him of a great invader Kain and his sons, who have risen and taken most of Nosgoth, but he didn't suspect their dark nature. It was than that Kain and his troops began approaching Willendorf, and Kelegran's fear started pressing him from the shadows. His army, even from within the keep, couldn't prevent such power that forced Nosgoth to its knees from sweeping over the city. It was his only hope to save his lands, to try and make some kind of a deal with this tyrant. And so he wrote a scroll, sending a horseman down Kain's path to deliver it.

Kain and his troops were camped in the field near the Provincial mines, some four miles east of the city borders. They have erected tents and their torches exposed an army so enormous, it was barely fitting the great field. The tents were placed in a great circle, divided in six parts, for six clans each. And in the center was Kain's tent with the symbol of clan union. There he, Raziel, and Dumah were discussing the attack ahead, while Turel, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchaiah were outside in their clans regions. Turel's was the one most west and the horseman from Willendorf reached it first. As he came to see the greatness of this force, his hart clenched with despair and fear. But he wrapped out the flags of his king and a torch to clearly be seen by men below.

Turel got word that a human alone, bearing the flags of Willendorf has entered the camp and is asking about Kain's tent. He stepped before the horseman and looking at him with misunderstanding, he asked :

" Are you insane, or has your king condemned you to death ? "

" I beg of you my lord ; I bear the note of my King with his greetings for lord Kain. "

" Give me the note. I'll make sure he gets it. "; as he took the scroll, he turned away and said :" Please, stay for dinner…"

He walked away while Turelhim knocked him down and devoured him and the horse both in a beastly act. Turel entered Kain's tent and said :

" Father, some fool brought this for you. "

Kain took the scroll and after reading, he snorted and started laughing :

" It seems that king Kelegran, with a lot of sweet words, invites me to dinner. "

" To dinner ? Does he actually wants us to take his blood ?"; Dumah asked.

" No, brother. "; Raziel said: " He thinks that we are human. The fool doesn't know what he's up against. "

" It seems that we were sweeping over the land to fast for word to get to him. "

" Maybe we can use it to our advantage. "; Dumah said

" In my entire lifetime, I have never bean showered by such a bunch of compliments. "; Kain said still laughing ;" It would be a shame to decline the good king's offer. "; he turned to Raziel :" You Raziel command the powers of illusion. Dress me, your self, and Turel, to hide our divine features, and we'll pay this ignorant king a visit. "

Raziel smiled with malice on his face…

My name is Sellinna and I'm a daughter of Kelegran, king of Willendorf. I have bean born nineteen years ago. My mother was a priestess, skilled with herbs and potions and she has passed that knowledge to me. She used to tell me stories about great wizards that protected the land and great pillars that rose to the sky. After her death I have bounded to my father, mourning her as time passed with him to comfort me. But over the years he was hardly pressed, and in that time I've watched my father's heavy rule with maturity in my eyes. After his allies, the Sarafan perished, he was left almost alone to protect our land. He hired a mercenary army to take care of it, and it worked for a while, but these last few weeks were most troubling, for a great conqueror Kain came from the south and drowned closer to our home. I've never bean so worried for my father. He seemed distant, lost, and I felt so helpless I wanted to cry.

That night he gave the order to decorate our home, to open the finest wine, he even brought the finest musicians in town. But I could tell that it wasn't a celebration. There was tension in the air and fear in everybody's eyes. Our guard captain, Rabelec was just talking to his watchers when I approached :

" …and I want men on the walls observing all the time ! "

" Captain, what is going on ?"

" My princess, I ask you to retire to your room until the guests pass. "

" What guests ? Father wouldn't tell me. He was too busy. Please, Rabelec ; I'm asking you as a friend. "

" All right. I never could hide things from you, your majesty. Kain the conqueror and his first two sons have accepted the Kings invitation, and are coming here tonight. "

" Tonight !...But why ? Aren't they the ones that threaten our lands ?"

" I think it's fishy too, but we have to get on their good side in hope to save Willendorf from their forces. If you'll excuse me, your majesty…"

He left to displace the guards in the keep and I was left like a cup amidst the boiling pots. But I decided to attend this meeting. In my room I put on one of my finer dress but not the fines, not to make our guests count me amongst the treasures of our home. It was a simple violet tight silken dress with a thin pretty colorful lace near my neck and a grey scarf-like belt around my waist. I tied my long brown hair in a tail that was falling down my back and thus prepared, I came to the reception room where Rabelec and my father were. It was a room with a table of refreshments bluish gray walls and read curtains. On the left wall were windows and on the right was a large tapestry with a map of Nosgoth on it. My father was a little surprised to see me there but I simply said:

" No. I'll stand with you through this. "

He smiled and hugged me just at that moment when the horns announced the arrival of lord Kain and his sons. As we awaited them we heard some disturbance. It would seem that the guards were attempting to stop him, but he simply kicked the door open and entered the room. He was dark and mysterious man with long blond hair over his back. He was dressed in a black armor and over his right shoulder hung a read clock on which was a white image of his crest. It seamed like a man with four arms, or were two upper wings ? And than we saw why the guards weren't letting him through; on his back was a long twisted blade with something that was without doubt, a vampire's scull for a hilt. He refused to be disarmed. Behind him, two other men entered and stood by his sides. He spoke :

" I greet you my King. I am Kain and these are my first two sons : Raziel and Turel. "

Raziel had a short hair, and somehow bored evil face. Like he was waiting for something to happen and anything that was going on in the meantime demanded little of his attention. Turel seamed cunning and sharp, with an amused smile and strange hunger in his eyes. His hair was gray, strapped in a short tail behind. They both had a similar leathery black cloth and on their right shoulders, hanged cloaks with their crests. Kain him self seemed amused and arrogant, but still my father bowed and said :

" You are welcome to Willendorf my lord. I am king Kgelegran. Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Sellinna. "

As I approached him, my eyes were stuck to the floor before me. I bowed and offered him my hand.

" I am honored to meat you my lord. ";I said

In that moment he seemed interested in me, but only briefly. He took my hand and kissed it forcing me to shiver :

" Your hands are cold my lord. "; I noticed

" Yeas, they are. "; he answered.

" If you would join me at the great hall my lord, "; my father started :" the feast is about…"

" Not just yet."; he said :" First let us discuss the terms of your surrender. "

" You mean peace ?"; Rabelec said

" No, I mean surrender. You are in…"

" My lord. You are in our keep, alone and defenseless. "; Rabelec said

" Interrupt my father again, ";Raziel popped angry :" and you'll beg me to kill you long before I grow bored with you. "

" What is your game here ?"; my father asked slightly provoked

" A simple game my king. "; he smiled :" My army sits out side your walls just waiting to attack. If I don't like what you are going to say, which I probably won't, we'll reduce this town to rubble. Talk ."

At that point Rabelec wanted to send one of his guards to check this, but instantly the other entered the room :

" Forgive my intrusion, but the castle is surrounded by an immense army. The watchers somehow didn't saw them coming. "

We were all a bit scared before, but now we've become increasingly nervous. My father stepped closer :

" What do you want ?"

Kain walked to a map tapestry on the wall :

" Nosgoth ! All of it. "

" I can't give you that. It isn't mine to give. These lands have bean in my family for generations. "

" Don't lecture me about history ! "; he yelled :" Before your line was Dunoran's, and before his, Ottmar's, and so on ! Is it their land or yours ?"

" How dare you question my right to be king of Willendorf ! You are just some noble from Meridian who snatched his opportunity after Sarafan lord's death ! "

" You shouldn't have said that my king. I was not violent until now. "; he reached for the hilt of his sword.

In that moment, I knew that the madman would kill us all before the guards would overcome him and my father's hope would turn into a massacre. I had to do something.

And I did. I stepped before him and kneeled :

" Forgive my father's temper my lord. If you would permit me, I would make you an offer. "

He was surprised, and somehow annoyed by my delay of his entertainment :

" And what could you possibly offer me !"

My lips shook while I was saying it, but I knew I had to :

" My self… to do with as you please. "

Father was shocked with grief and despair :

" No Sellinna ! I forbid you to…"

" Silence !"; Kain cut him off

He was surprised by this offer, and I could tell by his face, he was considering it. He started pacing around me :

" A human's life has no value to me. Why do you think that yours has ?"

" I… it's the best I can offer. I dare to think that all the treasures we have, mean nothing to you ether… I can only offer you my self. "

It was obvious that I've touched him

" You would than, come to my castle, be my prisoner, and obey my every desire on your own free will, without any hope ever to return home, or see your father again ?"

" I… I would my lord. "

He considered briefly with gaze that was penetrating my flesh, and than said :

" I accept this deal. Willendorf will stay as it is. And you'll be taken to the " keep of shadows " to live there from now on. The next evening, a carriage will be sent to take you there. "

His sons seemed unpleased by this and surprised as all of us, but they said nothing. Without any further words, he led them out.

I fell in my father's arms sustaining from cry. I shed tears inside, but I had to stay strong for him. At least I managed to save our land and people and in that I found strength for this. Father tried to tell me how proud he was, but I just hugged him tighter and savored these last moments with him.

After they went outside of Willendorf's borders, the three figures changed back to their dark nature. It was than that Turel, annoyed and confused, asked :

" Father, I really must disagree with your decision !"

" Calm your self brother. "; Raziel said :" Father, with all due respect, what are you planning ? This isn't what we were come here for. "

" It is my will that it be so. We'll let Willendorf wait for now. "

" The clans will not be pleased by this. "; Turel said

" The clans will accept my choice, regardless of their pleasure !"; Kain answered, with cold anger and then continued with a fatherly tone :" I am doing this for a reason my sons. Trust me on this. Let Willendorf wait. "

" All right father. "; Turel said :" You have my trust as always. "

" And mine. "; Raziel said

They turned into bats, and flied away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : into the unknown

It was my last evening within the walls of my home. The day seemed to have passed in an instant, and the inevitable sunset came sailing across the sky. I stood before the gate of my home with a small bag beside me, holding my father's hand, and we both watched at the closing dusk. After the sun was down behind the horizon, a dark wealthy carriage with four black horses emerged from the woods and started heading this way. As I saw Kain's symbol on it, my hart clutched with sorrow, and turning to my father, I said bravely :

" Do not morn for me daddy, for in my sacrifice I found many lives that are safe now. "

" It was not your sacrifice alone… I lost you now. The light of my life. Now I am alone. "

I hugged him warmly as the carriage stopped before us. Its driver placed my bag on the roof, and the doors opened. A dark and well dressed man with a clock hanging from his right shoulder, like the one Kain and his sons had but with different sign, stepped out. He was grumpy, but calm and he gestured me that I enter. I unchained my father's arms and boldly went to face my fate. After me, my grim companion entered and the doors closed. I opened the red sateen shades, and took my father's hand for the last time. And though I tried not to, tears ran out of my eyes. But that moment was rudely ended by the driver, who almost instantly waved his long whip. We watched each other going away, until the woods overshadowed the road behind the carriage. I returned to my seat and wiped of the tears from my face. Opening my mother's book of herbs that I brought, I tried to clear my mind of pain that was now usurping it. But all I could focus on was the fact that my escort had his eyes on me the whole time, and I could feel his disliking to me as if I was soiling his carriage with my presence. Ultimately I asked him :

" You don't like me very much, do you ?"

" I don't. "

" Why ?"

" I have my reasons. "

" You disagree with thy lords decision ?"

" Amongst other things. But it isn't mine to defy his will. "

I closed my book, and started to observe him :

" Who are you? "

" I am Dalbur, son of Zephon, the fifth son of Kain. "

" How many children does Kain have ?"

" Six sons. Though in a way, we are all his children. "

" Can you tell me what awaits me when we get there ?"

" Do you always talk so much ?"; he asked annoyed

" I… only when I'm scared. "

" Read the book. "

Whit these words he turned his eyes away and started staring at the passing shades trough the window. He was almost like a statue from then on. I tried to focus on my reading.

Time passed. It was a late time of night when I realized I couldn't sleep. Like my grief was keeping me awake. I was feeling a strange misty glitter in the air around me, but I paid no heed to it.

It was almost dawn when I finally closed my eyes. The sleep instantly came over me moments before the sunrise. I slept long and deep without dreams, and awoke instantly the next evening. At first I taught I didn't sleep at all, but the fresh young dusk outside proved otherwise. I felt most strange sleeping the entire day. It was like an instant to me.

In that moment my escort was drinking some thick red wine. As he saw me up, he closed the bottle and said :

" We are almost there, my lady. The keep is before us. "

My hart was mantled in some cold cloth of fear. I've never bean this far from home and now I was forced to make one here, in this dark alien land. I looked out the window and saw a black fortress before the mountains. The " keep of shadows " loomed before me, and its name was describing it perfectly. It had many torches, but the stones that made it, were dark like shades. We stopped before the opened gate. Dalbur exited first, holding the door for me. He than took my bag, and asked me to follow. I was feeling unsafe as I crossed the threshold of the castle, like there were hidden eyes everywhere, watching my every step. Swallowing my fear, I walked behind my escort that led me through the black and wealthy decorated corridors to a simple blue door. As I entered, I found myself in my new room. It was big and roomy filled with pretty furniture, a round desk, big closet and a large bluish silken bed. The walls were in dark red color with many candlesticks lit on them. Dalbur left my bag on the floor and left without a word closing the door behind him. I was alone. Tears were streaming to my eyes, and I fell to bed with my face on a soft pillow.

After a while I stood up and begun to look around. In the closet I found many expensive and beautiful dresses. But as I was about to close it, I noticed a carved wooden box inside. I took it out on the floor. It was heavy. As I opened it, a colorful sparkling light shined from within on the candle flames. It was filled with the biggest and most beautiful diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, rubies I've ever seen. For a moment I was blinded. My hands touched the stones. But as I run my hands over them, suddenly a taught was born in my mind of people who have died while the stones were taken. I pooled my hand out looking at the box, and suddenly its contents wasn't so pretty anymore.

" I see you have settled your self. "; Kain said behind me. I was startled. He just appeared behind me, and I didn't even hear him.

" Do you like my gift princess ?"; he asked gesturing to the box

I looked at it :

" It's…nice …my lord. "

" You don't like it ?"

I didn't know what to say. I looked at his severe face and said :

" I was just wandering… how many people died, before it was filled. "

He smiled :

" Quite a few princess. I am after all, a warrior. A butcher, even. But I'm glad that you've bean honest with me. I like that. "; he than walked to the chest, closed it and placed it on a desk, as if it was light as a feather :" If there is anything you need it will be provided. You are free to walk where you want, but I give you a warning; do not go through the large red door in the grounds. These rooms don't concern you. Anything else, you will have. "

" My lord… "; I dared to say. He looked at me :" You said that a human's life has no worth to you, and yet you have taken mine… I need to know what is to be my fate. "

He laughed swiftly and turned away :

" There is one thing I hate the most in this world. It is treachery. It is a sign of incompetence, stupidity and cowardice. On the other hand, I value courage, bravery…"; while he spoke, he approached me. I was scared, but he gently reached for my cheek :"…honesty. Qualities you have. A true courage is rear in the hearts of men these days…"; his palm wasn't touching my skin, but I was suddenly overfilled by a flood of very stimulating feelings :" …you go against your fear, refusing to submit to it, and your lips speak only the truth. " ; I was lost in his words and the uncontrolled feelings that run through me :" You are here because you poses these beauties…you are… my trophy. "

He released me, pulling his hand back. I was strangely excited and stimulated. And as I looked at him, I realized that he wanted me. He turned away and walked to the chest on the desk as if he expected nothing, but I knew that he wanted my body. I closed my eyes in grief as my greatest fear came to life. But I had to please him for the sake of my father's land. Not opening my eyes, I started taking off my clothes.

_Lazaruss : Well what did you expect ? The Trojan War was led only because of a woman's beauty. Though bear in mind that vampires and humans can't mate…_

I was slowly dropping my dress. When I opened my eyes I saw him amazed and shocked. Perhaps he really didn't expect this, but he must have wanted me now that I've made the offer. So I continued. I looked him with an expression of readiness and anticipation, and closed my eyes awaiting my fate.

The last thing I saw was him placing his fingers on boat sides of his head and suddenly I felt a bright flash in the back of my mind that almost blinded me. I resisted it, forcing it back, but in an instant it came back trying to invade my thoughts. I drove it back again with a great effort and a strong exhaustion overwhelmed me. I almost fell before it flashed again. I heard a deep voice telling me to give in. I tried not to listen, but my defenses cracked and crumbled. I heard an echoing laughter, and everything became white…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four : The forgotten garden

The young light of the rising sun was blinding me. The shades were opened and dawn was burning through my eyes. A long and bitter sleep was over and the sun came out on the horizon as it always does. I blinked with a heavy head, feeling like I had too much to drink last night. My clothing was on the floor beside the bed. All of it. I tried to remember what happened. I came here , …my room,…and he was there, and… with my palms I cowered my eyes. He made love to me. It was a foggy memory, but it was there. And my body liked his warm touch. I was feeling so used and cheap, and so desecrated, I wanted to scream. But something inside wasn't letting me cry. I knew I should, but I couldn't force my self.

I looked at my dark dungeon. In the fresh light of the morning it didn't seem so unfriendly. There was a breakfast waiting for me on the desk before the bed. Cheese, tomatoes, bread and milk; just as I like it. I wondered how could they've known that. I put my cloth back on, and after my meal, walked out of my room with great caution. The keep seemed dark still, and somehow deserted. I had just taught that the guards were gone when I found one around the corner, almost scaring me to death. He looked at me with an obvious displeasure of my presence, but he stayed calm just like Dalbur did. He asked :

" Is there anything I can do for you princess ?"

" Is… is there, perhaps a garden here somewhere ?"

"Yes. Down the stairs and straight on to the left. "; he said, with his grim eyes fixed on me.

I turned and walked to the stairs, trying to avoid his gaze that followed me until I went around the corner. But even then I felt like some eyes were watching my walk through the dark corridors. It was a felling I couldn't shake of my mind. I was heading left, when I came to a brighter hallway. There was light up ahead. I walked that way, when suddenly I saw a large wooden red door on the left side of the hallway. Clearly, this was the place Kain said I shouldn't go to. It seamed sinister and unfriendly. But if he didn't want me there, perhaps it held the solution for this imprisonment of mine. In that moment I would have given anything to go home and see my father again. And so I boldly reached for the knob and stepped in the tunnels before me.

It was a dark tunnel stretching before me, even though the torches were lit. In the distance I heard some talk. I followed the voices until I came to a line of dungeons on each wall. I was in a prison. In the distance I saw an opened door, trough which light struggled to flee out. Voices were coming from the chamber inside. And suddenly a scream came from there. My legs wanted me to go but even than I was focused on getting out of here and I would have grabbed the smallest chance.

I stepped through and found my self on the top of a large deep circular room. It stood before me like a well. On the walls hanged threatening torturing devices of wood and iron and in the depths I saw the torturer and his subject, that was shackled to the wall. I couldn't see very clearly, but it seemed to me like the torturers skin was very pale. This sight made my breakfast came back to me, turning in my stomach. The torturer said :

" It all could end. All you need to tell me is where your last forces are. "

" …I…don't (ugh) know… "

" I know you do. You were left behind, after they ran. You just aren't motivated enough. "

" No…please…lord Rahab, I…ROOAAAAAAAGH !"

I turned away, trying to hold my scream and than I met my lord Kain's, penetrating eyes :

" I warned you not to come here princess. "; he said with chill that paralyzed me :" Was it curiosity or defiance that made you wander to these dungeons ?"

A man screamed again in the hole behind me and I just had to get out. I passed beside him and paced back to the tunnel. Grabbing for the torch holder, I stooped panting. Kain came behind me :

" Tell me now, after this because I'm curious ; what do you think of me ?"

I turned looking him with an expression of grief and disgust. I felt like I could tell him anything in this moment :

" You…are a…a…monster ! A horrible monster ! I am horrified by your…sadistic selfishness and beastly actions. I… I can't believe that you… took my body …"

I had no more words. I just turned away, but it seemed like he was smiling. I heard his laughter behind me :

" I like your honesty princess. It is so …refreshing. "; I looked at him with grief and he became serious :" This experience has left a mark on you, diminishing your beauties. Fortunately, such scars can heal. "

" I don't think these scars will heal. "; I said with a tone of defiance.

His mouth became thin and he placed his fingers on the sides of his head. Instantly I felt a bright flash in the back of my head, so powerful it almost knocked me down. I felt like it was happening to me again, but I couldn't remember when it happened to me before. It came again almost invading my thoughts. I was weak and tired and the next time it easily overcame me. Everything became white….a laughter echoed in my mind…I was calm.

I was walking down the brighter corridor of the keep, when I came to a large wooden red door on the left side of the hallway. Clearly, this was the place Kain said I shouldn't go to. It seamed sinister and unfriendly. I would have entered, but I decided not to. I better don't try anything that would upset my lord and give him the reason to attack my home.

" I heard that you were asking about a garden. "; Kain said behind me

He again appeared out of nowhere, startling me. But as I saw his wicked face, I suddenly felt great fear and loathing for him and I didn't know where it was coming from. My heart bit like insane, wrapped in a chilled fillings that almost overwhelmed me. I stepped back, overtaken and surprised by this sudden explosion of cold emotions :

" Is there something wrong princess ?"; he asked

" N…no my lord. Just …some strange chill took me… "

He seemed like he was displeased somehow, and said :

" Come with me. "

He led me to an opened dour at the end of the corridor. All this time I was behind him, unable to stop my self from being afraid. I couldn't remember what was it that made me so terrified all of the sudden. But as I stepped out of the darkness of the keep, I found my self in a huge and colorful garden. I could barely see the distant wall on the other side. Suddenly, that fear was gone, chased away by the brightness of the day.

The garden was not decorated or planted, and seemed like nobody was there for years. But the nature it self took care of it, and it was so untouched by man that it was beautiful. I could recognize many rear herbs and roots there and the wild trees of fruit grew scattered all over in planted order. The grass and plants weren't trimmed, but they were short and pretty.

I was almost blinded by the light of the day. My lord, staid in the shadows of the keep, but I walked out to enjoy the sun. On the left side, over the distant wall I saw another keep in the horizon. It was a large bright castle, decorated with flags that bore the crests of Kain and six others amongst which I recognized the ones that Raziel and Turel had when I met them.

" My lord…"; I asked :" What is that ? "

" It is the sanctuary of the clans. I and my sons are gathering there on occasion to discuss certain things. "

" Why do you not live there than ? I mean, why do you have this dark and gloomy place, next to such a pretty castle ?"

" I have a purpose for all of my things. "; he said with slightly angry determination, as if he was demonstrating his superiority: " Such is this garden for instance; I call it the " forgotten garden " because here I can forget the rest of the world. Human hands haven't touched it and their eyes haven't seen it for a long time. And yet, it took care of it self. It remained innocent and pure… Like you. "

As he said these last words, I felt his eyes on me, like I was a part of this garden, a plant or a flower, and once more I felt like a prisoner. I tried not to expose it, for I was also in his mercy and I prayed that it lasts.

And than I saw a large fountain, hidden amongst the thick bushes. It was made of ancient white marble, neatly and deeply carved by some indescribable symbols that almost seemed like a language. I stepped closer to observe it better. In the center of its large pool was a statue of a small boy, poring from his ewer water over the stones. It was placed on a plate that made a smaller pool on a disk shape pedestal above the main pool. What I taught were symbols on its wall, were now clearly images of wealthy people, sorted in chronological order like a family.

I turned to my lord. He was in the light behind me, and seemed not too happy about it. Like it was bothering him. His eyes were half closed and his strong face was now colored with a sour expression. I collected my self and asked :

" Who are these people on the fountain ?"

He stood silent for a moment, watching the carving :

" An ancient line of nobles that ended four hundred years ago. "

It seemed that it held some deeper meaning for him, but I didn't wish to intrude

" Why is it not working ?"

" It could work… If you'd want it to. "

" Yeas. I want to. "

He walked to the bushes with a steady walk, trying to make his nuisance unnoticeable, but I still saw that something was bothering him. He reviled a rusty wheal amidst the leaves, and with a fast strong turn he brought life back to the fountain. It was an act that gave me a certain amount of calmness, but for him it did quite the opposite. He stepped back and walked away from the sprinkling water :

" This garden is now your responsibility. Take care of it for me. "

" But…my lord… What am I suppose to do ? "

He stepped closer and looked in my eyes with almost fatherly warmness :

" Whatever you think is right. "

With these words, he left me walking the same steady pace back to the keep. I was left alone in a garden where everything, it seemed was left to be forgotten.

Raziel entered Kain's quarters. The big room, decorated with purple tapestries and curtains with very little furniture. Kain was on the edge of a big fenceless balcony, which was more a lift platform for his bat form. The curtains were opened and he was in the sunlight, with the reaver beneath his palm and floor. He was watching the horizon. Raziel was a little blinded by the sun, but he entered :

" Father I am here as you asked. "

" I sense an amount of displeasure amongst the others. I hoped that you shall settle it. "

" I can't father, because it is caused by unusual source. "

" Is my will questioned ?"; he asked calmly. Raziel boldly answered :

" Father ; we have almost broke all of the resistance. Almost every region is ours. People fear you and obey. And yet the lands of Willendorf stand untouched, like a boil on the face of your empire. "; and than he got calm :" I respect your will, but I feel uncomfortable knowing that a low human shares your home, and the others share my feelings. "

Kain laughed silently :

" You always know what to say. Come here. "; said he gently, as if teaching

Raziel stepped closer to the light, but not to close. It still bothered him. Kain was immune, but it was uncomfortable for him to be in the golden light of the sun, that was blinding his sharp eyes, and scratched his skin.

" Family Raziel, is the most important thing. And it was a low human that knew that and was willing as to give her life for hers. We all value our freedom above all, and she gave hers up for the safety of her home. Humans don't come like that often. That is what lacks Nosgoth to be cleansed of its flaws. Besides, we need them, Raziel. Even in our dark divinity we need humans to feed up on. Come; relies your senses to the air and follow mine to the city.

Raziel obeyed, and together their astral bodies flied through the clouds, across the rivers and planes, to the city of Willendorf.

" What do you sense ?"; Kain asked, like teacher asks his student.

" Humans…their blood flowing through their wanes. Ignorance… stupidity… chaos infests their minds. They don't even know we're watching them. "

" And in that ignorance is their blessing. They don't realize they're just cattle being bread. Let them bread, Raziel. Let them bread. It all comes back to us in the end. "

Their spirits returned to the room and Kain closed the curtains of the balcony :

" Time is on our side. "; he said, despite the fact that he wanted all of Nosgoth under his rule. Raziel saw that he decided to wait until the deal is broken and said :

" My illusions won't hide us forever. Ultimately she will see through them. "

" Soon we wont need your powers Raziel. "; Kain said, and placed his fingers on the side of his head.

Raziel sensed Sellinna in the garden shockingly standing up, swaying and than walking inside.

" Every time I poses her mind, "; Kain continued :" she surrenders more willingly. In a while I shall have her will, and in her eyes we shall all be… low humans. "

Raziel smiled and dispelled the magic that shrouded him and Kain from Sellinna's eyes. In that moment she opened the door, pacing in with mechanical steps and glassy empty eyes. Kain released her and she asked gently like a confused child :

" Is there anything you need my lord ?"

" Do you notice anything different about us ?"; he asked

" No my lord. But you do seem pleased with something. "

" I am pleased by your servility. Go back to the garden, princess. There is nothing for you here. "

She bowed and left with a little insure path. Raziel felt small envy for Kain's powers after this display. He was still a young vampire, less than 20 years old, and next to his father, he was just a child. Kain saw that and placed his hand on his shoulder, as if a father was telling his son that he to will grow up one day. And Raziel placed his hand on Kain's with a face full of loyalty and a fade satisfied smile :

" One day father, all of Nosgoth shall be like her. If that is your wish, than I shall provide it for you. "

" You and I Raziel, shall do great things for this world. I know it. "

Suddenly, Raziel tethered and was about to fall grabbing for his chest. Kain smiled with a sense of pride :

" It is time father. I sense the power growing within me. I must leave you now. "

" Go to your quarters my son. You won't be disturbed. "

Raziel bowed, and left with ill pace, and Kain was left in satisfaction that all parents have when their children are growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five : A dream in a dream

It has bean six months since I left my home and came to live here in this "Keep of shadows". I became greatly acquainted with the keep and its life, to which I adapted awfully quickly. At day time, the place was almost deserted to come back to life once the sun would set. During the day, I took care of the garden that was the most beautiful part of the keep. I was spending a lot of time there, growing many healing herbs and roots my mother taught me of. At nights, my lord would come to me and made sweet gentle love to my body after which I would fall asleep instantly. Every night I dreamed vividly of my father and my distant home and these dreams made me feel not so lonely. My fears of this place were gone in only few days and were replaced by some strange inner peace. As amazing as it sounds, I was happy on occasions. I knew that I shouldn't feel so, since I have bean taken away from my life, but this feeling just came and took me in its warm blanket, nursing me from than on. I felt like everything was unreal, like my life became a dream. The feeling bothered me at first, but soon it became normal everyday event in my life.

Life here was unusual before I came. Nobody bothered to tell time, but my lord kindly supplied me with a clock and a calendar. Also, I noticed that there were no mirrors in the keep, which gave me difficulty when I would do my hair. Fortunately, I could use the mirror of the water in the garden fountain, which became my favorite place. I always ate alone, without others and I never saw anyone else eat. But than again, I never did see a lot of people there during meal time. On rare occasions, great sense of fear would overwhelm me with no apparent cause. In that moment I couldn't remember anything that would cause it. Like one time I met my lord's fourth son, Rahab.

Turel introduced us, after I ran on them two. The moment I saw him, I felt like I met him before in some most unpleasant place. And when I heard his name I was shocked with fear and loathing that suddenly erupted inside me. Fortunately, I contained it and managed to go on my business, and later when I would meet him, I felt normal.

I've become strongly obedient to my lord's desires. Somehow, I willingly did everything he asked and I slowly started to enjoy it. He gained some strange hold of me, and in that I found peace and clarity.

After a few weeks since my arrival, I entered his quarters and found him in a good mood. He was over a map placed on his table. His third son Dumah was there as well and shared his feelings. As I stepped in, Dymah glanced at me with a clear dissatisfaction of my presence, but his father simply gestured him to leave.

" You seem awfully pleased by something, my lord. "; I noticed

" I am happy princess, "; he said :" because today all of Nosgoth is one big empire !"

" That is wonderful my lord… "

I couldn't believe what has just come out of me. It was as if his joy somehow entered my heart. I continued, confused by my actions :

" All of it ? But what about my father's land ?"

" Do you doubt me princess ?"

My gaze fell to the floor :

" I'm sorry… It has bean so long since I …long to me… A little… "

" Well, why don't you write to your father than and see for your self ?"

Joy filled me and I looked back at him with almost begging eyes :

" Could I !"

" And the privacy of your letters shall be respected. In fact, someone you know may deliver you the answer personally. That captain Rabelec, for instant …"

I jumped at him, kissed his cheek and ran out to find some writing kit. His skin was strangely cold on my lips, and he also seemed surprised by that. But I didn't paid heed to it.

In my letter I told my father not to worry, that I found peace and happiness here, and everything that happened since we were apart. I waited almost restlessly, until one evening I saw Rabelec on the horizon galloping on his black steed. I ran down and we hugged each other with so much warmness, I felt like spring came after long winter :

" My lady, "; he said looking at me :" Are you all right ? Are you being treated well ? "

" Yeas I am. Didn't I tell you that in the letter ?"

" Your father is deeply worried for you. "

" But I told him I'm fine…"

I felt silly for my poor father, and than again I realized that it should be like that. I didn't know why I expected him to be content. It must have bean that peace I found here. I continued :

" Honestly Rabelec, I'm fine. I'm being treated well, and I… I wouldn't lie when I would say I could be happy here. "

Than he saw that the castle seemed empty and abandoned, but said nothing of it and for a moment I could see him planning to take some action. He was surprised by my act so far, and was hard to believe it :

" My lady, don't get lost. Remember that you are in the mercy of a tyrant that holds you imprisoned here. "

" No. "; I interrupted him softly :" He was good and kind to me. And you know that he left us be. "

" Don't you know that he occupied the entire Nosgoth ?"

" I… I know. But not Willendorf . And we should all be thankful for it. Please, tell father not to break the deal. He has honored his part. "

We talked for a while about news and the things that I missed. I felt so homesick, but I knew my sacrifice was noble. We talked long while the sun sunk deep behind the forest top, until the moon peeked through the pale sky, and long after its color became dark and filled with stars. And it ended, and too soon. Rabelec gave me my father's letter, mounted his steed, and kissing my hand, said :

" My lady, I don't know how you managed to hold on thus far, but hold on a little longer. Maybe we can still get you home. "

" Only if I please my lord enough. I ask you again not to betray him. I know it's hard, but it's our only chance. "

" May your ancestors protect you, my lady. ";

He pulled the ribbon and galloped away, leaving me to my prison. But somehow I didn't think so ill of my situation, despite the fact that I was forced to it. In the letter my father displayed the same concerns as Rabelec. I felt silly for such worry, but again I caught my self. It seemed to me that they taught my state here was much worse, and were hard to believe my words. I was so lucky to have people who love me so much, to care for me unnecessarily. So I wrote them another note, and from that moment on we were in constant touch.

As time passed, I was becoming more and more passive. My life was filled with thoughts of simple things. I found joy in everything I did, especially at nights when my lord shared my bed. He needed only to tell me a word and I would obey with a smile. I think that in that obedience laid the source of my happiness, and the more his power grew over me, the more content I was. He even let me ride outside the castle with an escort after dusk and that made me very glad. After a while I was allowed to ride on my own, when I wanted it.

Once I tried to ask him about his past. I knew nothing about him since he came at my father's home, and I had thought a million questions for him. But as I started, he said that I shouldn't ask so much about the past, when my life is here now. After that I saw how all these questions were silly and unimportant, and I felt really foolish to bother him with such things.

And than it happened ;

Six mounts have passed like blessing on my hart. I've fell in love with my lord, his children, the keep, everything. But I haven't seen my lord's oldest son Raziel for quite some time now. That evening I was passing trough the corridor, where his old room was, carrying a cup of warm tee, when suddenly I heard some strange moaning. It startled me. I dropped the cup and it broke to bits. The sound was coming from his room few feet from me. As I approached I herd it again. Slowly opening the door, I entered the dark dusty room, filled with spider web and stuffy air that flowed difficult through my lungs. The draft made the dust fly and fill the air. I tried to see trough the tick darkness, but my eyes couldn't penetrate its black curtains.

The moaning came to me again, only stronger, followed by some silent cracking sound. As I followed it, I touched the surface of something big and rugged. Suddenly the draft from the opened door shut them behind me, and in an instant opened the window on the other side of a room. Pale light of a moon and clear night, shined in, revealing a giant cocoon beneath my hand. I jumped back in disgust, rubbing my palm on my dress. The thing was stuck to a wall, and nearly filled the quarter of a room, and than to my shock, it begun shacking. It moaned again, and cracks started to fill its surface. I was paralyzed with fear, when suddenly it burst to dust and bits, exposing a monstrously deformed man with black hair and shining eyes that suddenly fell on me. It was so awful I lost my consciousness and collapsed on the cold stone floor.

I awoke in my bed with my lord's face above me. I jumped to his arms, that was again strangely cold but comforting :

" What's the mater Princess ?"; he asked

" Oh, my lord. I… I saw a monster. "; I sobbed. He was surprised to here this

" Where ?"

" In the room… I'll show you. "

I lead him to that awful place, but when we entered it was a different room. There was no dust, no spider webs, nor that horrible thick air. And there was no monster. Only an opened window, trough which light shined in the whole room. I was confused, but my lord suddenly seemed filled wit joy

" It... it was here… I saw it. "; I said

" It seems that this night has worn you out Princess. "; he said seriously

" But I saw it… "

" You must have imagined it all. "; he said strongly :" You got lost, and the sleep caught up with you. We didn't find you near this room, but down the hall. "

His voice somehow instantly insured me of it :

" You… must be right. I'm sorry that I caused such a fuss. "

" You should go and get some rest. I must go to the sanctuary now… There are some things to discuss with my sons. "

" Yeas. Thank you my lord. "; I smiled leaving hem inside .

As I paced away I was so embarrassed by my imagination. And I was sorry to disturb my lord so. Who knows what he taught of me now. I really needed some rest like my lord said when I do such absurd things.

But as I started heading to my room, I stepped in the broken cup of tee I was holding when I herd that awful moaning. When I saw it near the door to this room, I knew that something was wrong. I went back in, but there was nobody there. Something was strange here. I was confused and shaken. What I saw was real and there had to be a monster somewhere in the castle.

So I decided to go to the sanctuary, where my lord said he went. In his wisdom I always found comfort and guidance when I needed it. I went to the stable and took my horse to ride it. Convincing the guard to let me pass, I rode to the west to the castle in the distance. I had little trouble getting there and the gates were wide opened. Leaving my horse tied, I stepped inside. The keep looked magnificent, though a little spooky. The floor was of shiny black and white marble stone, and the walls were decorated with golden fresh candlesticks that burned just bright enough to see a few feet around. There were many statues around of Dumah, Raziel, Turel and other of his sons, in glorious display, and many tapestries through out the halls that displayed my lords exploits, his battles, conquests and of course, his victory over the Sarafan lord. But his skin was pale painted, almost white. Perhaps it was because of the moisture, or something. On many places, I've found fabulous artwork and rich sculptures, probably spoils from his battles. But it was a deserted place, even after dark and in this empty solitude was something troubling that chilled my bones.

I've never been there before and didn't know where my lord would be, but I stumbled to a big, red, locked gate and a narrow staircase on boat sides. It's entrances were cowered in bars, but they were broad enough for me to pool trough them. As I climbed the twisted stairs, I found myself high up on a balcony overlooking the large room below. It was a huge, empty chamber with a broad red carpet that led to the center. And there I saw a great monument, made in a throne. There were eight giant toppled pools around ninth that held a golden spiked seat where my lord sat, with his sword like a lift between his palm and floor. Raziel stood before him, and the other five were around. My lord spoke :

" Your gifts please me Raziel. May they bring you power against all who would dare to oppose you. Soon it will be your turn Turel. "

" I shall be worthy father. "; he said.

I was just about to call to them when Melchiah stepped forth :

" My spies inform me that king Kelegran suspects something. If so, this peace won't last much longer. "

" It lasted too long already. We should start preparing our people for him. "; Zephon said, and my lord smiled :

" I do intend to have all of Nosgoth in the end. "; he said :" Even that pest of a city on the face of my empire. "

I was shocked to hear this discussion. All this time my lord was planning to attack my home. It was like he stabbed the knife in my hart. I saw him standing up :

" Willendorf will fall eventually. No king can defy our might, but we can let him make the first move. He knows little yet. Let us go and feed, my sons. "

They left through the dour on the other side and closed them behind them.

After they were gone I found a way down, and still disturbed, stepped to the throne chamber.

What could have made my lord to act so ? Was it me ? Did I do something to displease him ? Or maybe my father did something to make him angry. My mind was desperately trying to find a way to stop all this.

And than I noticed the throne again. I didn't saw it at first, but now I recognized this place. These were the pillars of Nosgoth. My mother told me stories about them. They were left by the gods in mortals care to maintain the life of our world. Once did these mighty columns raised to the top of the sky. But they were toppled down and left crumbling by demons and vampires boat. How old and desperate did they now seem. I could hardly believe that they were ever anything more than this.

As I approached, a wisp of light descended before me and stood hovering there. I herd a women's sigh and a ghost formed in front of me. She had dirty white robes and blue hair, and the left side of her face was washed away by the sands of time, exposing the bone within. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see me, something I didn't share:

" Could it be ? "; she said :" Life, after so long. "

" Stay away !"; I jumped back :" Don't harm me ! Go back to the realm of the dead. "

" I wish I could, but I am bound here eternally. You needn't fear me child, for I am beyond the ability to help or harm. It has been over four hundred years since I saw shreds of innocence and your presence pleases my poor soul so much. "

" Who are you… and why are you here ?"; I asked

" I am Ariel. I am all that remains of the circle of guardians that once long ago served these pillars and protected the land from evil. But my murder corrupted my fellow guardians and eventually destroyed them. Since than, these pillars have seen nothing but pain and the new guardians were never bourn to set things right. "

My fear left me as she talked and was replaced by a sense of sadness and grief. I felt sorry for the poor ghost. She continued :

" It has been long since I've seen the light you shine with child. But you must not dwell here. "

" Oh, it's alright…"; I said :" I am princess Sellinna. I was allowed… "; than I remembered that I don't suppose to be here.

" You are in danger here child. I listened while Kain spoke of you. If they find you here they will kill you. "

" If you listened, than you must know why does he want to attack my city ?"

" Because he is evil. But you don't know how much. He was called to purge the taint on the pillars and restore them. But he became tainted him self and left them crumbling while he would conquer the realms. He will not rest until he has it all. "

" But my land… he's left Willendorf alone…"

" The deal you have with him will apparently run out soon. He will take the city and kill you when you find out. "

My hart was tearing up inside me. My lord Kain, whom I've given everything, has plotted such treachery behind my back. I felt like I would collapse, but I managed to stand. Ariel continued :

" You have courage in you child and the opportunity to rid the world of evil. You must kill him child. And with his death the pillars would be restored, Nosgoth freed of corruption, your land made safe, and your life returned to you. "

I looked at her sadly :

" Even if I could, I would die by the hands of his sons. "

" There is a way to transport you back home. I am powerless now, but if the pillars were restored I could call upon their powers to take you back instantly. It would be my last act before I pass on. "

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to believe her, but I had to, now that I was betrayed by my… my…that monster. It was hard for me to think of him in that way.

" Will you do it brave princess ? For me; for your father; for your self; for Nosgoth ?"

" I… I Shall. "; I said

As these words passed my lips, I felt as some thick fog in my mind was clearing up. I wasn't that confused anymore. Now I was angry, for the first time in these six months. I've almost forgotten how it felt like. Ariel smiled happily :

" Thank you, brave princess. You gave me back my hope. But you must go now before they notice you are not in your room. Please, wait with the foul act; return to me the next night and we shall plan it together. Kain will be away than. Go, and may luck follows you. "

She faded away in the air, and I went out the way I came. Fortunately my horse was still there. I returned back to my room, laid down, and the more I taught about it, the more clearly I saw and was more certain about my task. I felt stupid, for letting my self be blinded so. But now it was over. I knew what I had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six ; blessings end 

In the morning I awoke with clarity in my mind. The strange dreamy feeling that shrouded my thoughts was somehow clearing up. But it was still hard for me to think ill of Kain and it was draining me so. I tried to act normal, though the keep started to seem frightening to me, like the first time I've saw its dark chambers. I had my breakfast and with plenty of smiles went to the garden. On the way there, I asked a few questions to one of the Dumahim. She was a guard that was standing before those large red wooden door that my… Kain said not to pass trough. She guarded there for a few days and has gotten used to me constantly heading through that corridor. Fortunately, she was very informative. I guess that she didn't expect me to pose any trait. She told me a most disturbing thing, though I kept my coolness ; Kain and his sons went to prepare some troops for battle and won't be back until the sunset. Afterwards they would leave again, and take care of something that night. It had to be for an attack on my home. I've gotten away from her and headed to the garden.

Alone now, I pretended to be working in case that someone was watching. And all the time I taught about the attack ahead. I was afraid that it could come sooner than Ariel and I had guessed. Perhaps even tonight. Worry overcame me that anything we would do can be too late, and I tried to think of something to gain some time. But there was nothing that would make him delay the battle. Unless…

Than I saw it amongst the herbs ; Maculatum. A very toxic and poisonous plant. The smallest drop of its juice was enough to make a grown man dangerously ill. I guess that I missed it when I was clearing the weeds. And my lord was now away. Just the absence I needed to broom some potions. I couldn't wait for Ariel anymore.

I told the guards I needed a fire and a pot of water and they heeded my demands, as their lord told them to do. Whole day I worked adding flavors and spices to make it undetectable and deadly, and somewhere in the afternoon, I had a small wail of an extremely powerful poison to pore in a goblet of his favorite red vine.

Cold sweat was showering me as I worked, and by the strength of its beating, my hart wanted to jump out of my chest. I was to take a life. A foul act I couldn't imagine in the past. I doubted the ghost of Ariel again, but I heard his intentions from Kain's own mouth. I knew that she had no reason to lie to me now that I know the truth.

That evening I prepared everything perfectly. I cleaned my room, took a bath and dressed my self in a pretty and tight dress, he seamed to like. I've placed two goblets on the desk, one with his red thick wine and a deadly potion, and my goblet of white wine. And just as I got ready, I heard him speaking to someone, in a slightly angry tone. My knees were shacking and nervous overwhelmed me. I came to the window and took a deep breath. I told my self that I'm strong enough, and repeated the reasons why I had to do this. Just as I was done, Kain entered the room. He tossed a penetrating look on me, but I managed to cower most of my face with loosened hair :

" You seem to have had a difficult day my lord. "; I said easily.

Thank all the gods for that haze in my mind. It was making me relaxed in his company.

" You could say that. "; he answered and stepped closer to the desk :" There are many stupid people living in this world with us, and frankly, I'm sicken that we share the same air. "

" Well it's all ended now and I hope that the rest of the evening shall relax you, and refresh you. "

He smiled, pleased by my performance :

" You princess always make my day. You are a symbol of everything that Nosgoth should have bean. Not even in the eyes of children is there such innocence as the one I've planted in you. You are one of a kind princess. "

As he was speaking, I suddenly felt guilty and burdened by my sinister plot. A large part of me was still against it, perhaps because of pity or remorse. I came to the desk and lifted the goblets, offering him his :

" Thank you my lord. I hope that you shall never have a day like this again. "

As he took it, I've raised mine and said :

" For the rest of the evening. "

He took it to his lips, and suddenly stopped it. It seamed as though he'd smelled the true liquid contained in the goblet. For a moment he stood there, somehow slightly sad. I tried not to notice. I smiled at him, and drank my wine. He was looking me as if he knew it was the last time, and than he instantly lifted the cup upwards, poring it all down his trout. I stepped back, suddenly changing my face from marry, to sad frightened and anticipating. And after a moment of chocking, he fell down and staid lying there.

Grief and guilt were my only two companions now. Grief for the death of my lord who I loved so much, and guilt for my foul doing. How could I've done such a horrible thing ? My stomach was twisting and turning in loathing and horror and I mourned for his death, eating my self inside with despair. It was an act which I shall newer forgive myself as long as I live.

I collected my self. I had to go back to Ariel now, and fast, before they notice what I've done. I stepped out of my room, locking the dour behind me and headed for the stables. But as I turned around the corner I find my self face to face with Raziel. I was shocked by his sudden grumpy face, and fear exposed it self nakedly all over me. I could tell that he instantly suspected something :

" Are you alright princess ?"

" Yeas… I was just heading out for some fresh air. "; I answered the best I could.

Suddenly he acted as if he was listening to the draft caught in curtains on the windows. For a moment he was somewhere else, and than he looked back at me with a fade smile :

" Alright princess. Don't let me keep you from it. "

He passed by, and went on his way. I was certain that he suspected something, and I headed on as fast as I could to the stables. As I rode out of them and into the keeps front yard, I've noticed that the gate was opened and that there were no guards anywhere. I didn't dwell on this thing and grabbing the chance, I rode out of the keep, heading for the sanctuary. Gate there was opened to and I easily stepped inside. I used the same way I used before and finally entered the throne room. The pillars were still as they were. It gave me some doubt in Ariel's word. Perhaps it needed some time, or perhaps she has no intention of getting me home. I approached :

" Ariel ? Ariel, can you hear me ?"

She appeared before me with a smile :

" My child. I can not tell you how good it is to see you safe. But we have no time for welcomes right now. Here is what you must do …"

" I've done my part. "; I said demandingly :" I… I've killed him. Now you must get me home. "

Suddenly she was shocked and filled with despair :

" What have you done ! Please child, tell me that you did not act on your own hand. "

" I've put poison into his vine… he's…he's dead… "; I was still shaken by it, but Ariel suddenly cried :

" Nooo ! It is all lost ! All the hope ! It's over !"

" What are you saying ?"

" Kain can not be poisoned child ! He still lives !"

I was suddenly terrified :

" But… But he fell… He couldn't survive that amount… "

" Yeas I could. "; I heard his voice behind me

I turned pale as the rock and saw him standing there with his large sword on his back. His face was so cold, it chilled my bones with a mere gaze :

" Oh Ariel, Ariel… Will you ever learn ?"; he sighed calmly and stepped closer :" Still the same games, and lies, and plots !"

I looked at her :

" What is he saying Ariel ? "

" She deceived you Princess. She hid the truth from you. "; Kain said :" Just like she deceived me, a long time ago. "

" Spare her Kain ! I beg you ! It was all my doing… "; she cried

But he took the sword from his beck, and pointed it at her. Suddenly, the sword started flashing with magic, like a lightning stroke it, and a tear-like bolt fled from the blade dispersing Ariel to glittering dust. She faded away and I was now left with him, who was not just a simple lord. I was stunned by his magical powers, which I saw for the first time. It seamed that the same fate awaits me, but he lowered the blade :

" Why Princess ? Haven't I been straight with you ? Haven't I bean honest ?"

I felt like I could say anything now :

" No, you haven't ! All this time you've schemed treachery behind my back! I've heard you last night, while you planed it with your sons ! Do you deny it ? Do you deny that you said, you plan to have all of Nosgoth in the end ?"; I almost forgotten my place

His face was now serious :

" So you've taught I was going to attack Willendorf, and you tried to poison me to prevent it ? How sad that it was your false belief that led to this. "

" I herd you…"

" I said **_in the end_**. I would have let you live here, in peace and happiness until the end of your mortal days, before I'd even begin to consider that conquest. What you heard princess, was planning to remind your father where his place is. He's become an arrogant old man. "

" U…until the end of…of my mortal days ? "; it was then that I realized that he wasn't what I taught he was. He raised his hand towards me :

" Let your thoughts be free, and truth exposed. "

Instantly a sharp pain passed trough my head. A flash of white light blinded me, and I felt the fog inside fading away. As it subsided, I saw him. His skin was pale gray, with veins all over it like canyons. His palms were claws, his hair was white as snow and two giant fangs flashed on yellow torches. Before me was a vampire, with eyes of red malice pointed at me.

I screamed and fled for the door, but as I approached them, they opened and Raziel stepped in. A flash of white light again, and instead of him was that monster from the cocoon I saw last night. I screamed in terror and tried to flee, but Turel jumped before me, and than Rahab, and than Zephon hanging from the ceiling, and Dumah, and Melchiah. I was surrounded by these horrors. They grabbed me and dragging me across the room, thrown me before the throne where Kain sat. I sobbed and was so afraid I wasn't able to look, but I heard them around me, hissing and circling around like hungry wolves. It lasted for eternity, and than they stopped on Kain's hint. I looked at his demonic face, with my eyes filled with tears :

" (sob) Why have you done this to me ?"

" It was you who offered your self to me. It was you who gave me your self to do with as I pleased. "

" You took my mind !"; I cried :" You took my will ! You turned me into your doll ! You…(sob) made love to me…(sob)."

" Don't be a fool princess. Vampires and humans can't mate. You only remember that we did. "

I felt less hurt in that instant, but I was still in his mercy. He got up :

" I did it all to make a point. To see if your kind is wordy of innocence. All our existence is a battle of our two races and now your actions have marked the end of it. Your race has nearly exterminated us twice before, you genocidal monsters. And you call us fiends. "

He approached me and lifted my head to see my face:

" I have honored my part of this deal because unlike you, we have honor to follow. **_You've betrayed me princess_** ."

" (sob) I'm sorry …(sob) "

" It is too late for that now. "; he got up and turned away :" I condemn you Sellinna, princess of Willendorf, to be banished from this world… to the edges of insanity…"

For a moment I was confused, and than he spoke to Raziel :

" It is time Raziel, to show us your new gift. "

Raziel kneeled before me, wit demonic and cunning face :

" Look into my eyes, you traitorous wench !"

And his eyes grew so deep… I was slipping away…so deep… deep…


	7. Chapter 7

**The final chapter **

It was nearly dusk when king Kelegran marched into the darkness of the keep of shadows, followed by captain Rabelec and others that have broken trough the lines of Kain's army. The battle still raged north of the Great Southern lake, but driven with despair and worry for his daughter, he pierced trough the monsters, and marched on to the keep. By than, Kain's dark nature was known, but it seamed that Kain has underestimated father's love and the determination of the king that was now entering his home.

" Spread out !"; he ordered:" And find her ! Anything of her !"

He himself headed trough the halls in one direction, and the others went on their paths. As he was heading the dark chambers, he wondered how could have she ever live in such a place. Suddenly as he was stepping trough the keep, he heard a fade song, a tune sang in her voice. With eyes filled with hope, and heart with fear that she herself may be an undead, he ran onwards following the sound. Finally, he emerged in a great garden, with a large square freshly dug hole and a pile of earth on its left. Sellinna worked and sang there. She was unchanged, for the evening sun bathed her, and Kings heart was filled with joy. He stepped behind her :

"… Sellinna…"

She looked at him with happy sparks in her eyes :

" Daddy ? You've come !"; she jumped in his arms :" I missed you so !"

He hugged her and clenched her tight :

" I was so worried about you. Are you alright ? Did he hurt you ?"

" Oh daddy, I'm so glad that you're here. Come and share a drink with me. You must be tired from the trip. "

" No Sellinna, listen to me. Where is that fiend, Kain ?"

" Father ! We have bean apart for so long, and now that we are at last together, you won't drink with me ?"

" I'm sorry. I'll drink with you. "

She led him to a desk in the garden and gave him a goblet of wine. Smiling at him filled with joy, she razed her goblet in a toast :

" For the rest of the evening. "

They've drunk deeply. Kelegran lowered his goblet :

" Now you must tell me where is Kain. "

She looked aside him and said :

" My lord ! We are honored by your presence. "

Kelegran turned, and behind him he saw the smiled vampire, with long white hair and a familiar sword on his back. He pooled his blade out, and stood between Kain and Sellinna :

" You fiend ! You've caused enough pain, and now you'll die. "

But suddenly Sellinna passed by him, like an autumn leaf passes by the tree on its long fall, and stood by Kain's side :

" Oh my lord, you look so nice in this light."

" Sellinna ? What are you saying ? His a monster ! Look at him !"

But she simply came closer to him, and hugged his pale arm with her tiny body. She kissed his shoulder. Kelegran was shocked :

" What have you done to her !"

" Isn't it amazing my King, "; Kain said :" how one treachery leads to another, and another…"

Screams of his men started to emanate from the inner keep, but Sellinna acted as though she hears nothing. King's blade suddenly started shacking. His lungs were freezing with led heavy air, and he couldn't breed.

"…and another, until you know it, your own kin would pour poison into your glass…"

" Oh my lord… you always say the nicest things. "

Kelegran started chocking, and was barely standing now :

" You ( gasp ) demonic freak. If I have to die, I'll take you with me. "

He raised his shacking blade towards him, but Kain blasted him away with a telekinetic bolt. He fell down, gasping for air like a fish on dry lands.

" S…Sellinnaaa…why…? "

" Shush daddy. Later we can have a party, and we'll call all our friends. Can I have birds singing on my party ?"

" S…Sell…ll…hack…"

And so died Kelegran, the last king of Willendorf…

Sellinna kneeled and kissed his dead forehead. And than she started spinning around the trees and picking flowers, like a child. Kain watched her without a move or a sound. He watched her sway on the last light of the day, lost in her madness forever. The screams stopped, and Raziel entered the garden :

" The interlopers have bean slain, and the armies of Willendorf are withdrawing. And as a personal note, Rabelec was very tasty. There was much honor and loyalty in his blood. "

" Very good Raziel. "

He was still watching her. Raziel saw it, and realized at long last :

" I know now why you've let her live this long. But there's no way back for her. Not any more. "

Kain looked at him with an empty face, but Raziel still saw trough his efforts to hide it :

" If you'd like, I could do it. "

" No. It won't be necessary. She's… just a human. Go and rally our troops. "

" Yeas father…"; he turned to go :" I guess that, in the end… Humans will always be what they are… as will we. "; he shifted into a bat, and flied away

Kain came to the edge of a hole. Sellinna was still spinning around with a handful of flowers in her arms. As she saw him standing there, she smiled and approached him :

" Here my lord; the prettiest flower is for you. "

She gave him a small purple blossom, that he clenched in his claw :

" Close your eyes princess…"; he said calmly

She obeyed with a smile. Kain hesitated briefly, and than placed his palm on her head. In that moment, she spoke :

" I love…"

With a swift strong move, Kain turned her head left. Her tiny body fell down the hole and the flowers she held showered her like purple rain. It was instant and painless, leaving that smile with closed eyes, forever on her face.

With his telekinetic powers, Kain pushed the earth back into the hole in an act of ceremony, and than came and turned the fountain off. The water stopped running and was now slowly leaking out of the pool trough a rusty drain. He was watching the water for a while and than opened his sharp claw, looking at the small pink blossom in it. As the water was about to run out, he tossed it inside, and staid there until it went away underground.

Raziels whisper came :

" We await you to lead us my father. "

" Run out the flags of the clans. We march on Willendorf. "

He shifted into a bat, and flied away.


End file.
